A brother ninja
by Adam88
Summary: In order to protect Dustin Brooks from his parents killers, he is put in the care of the Douglass family. But after a summer of ninja traning the Brooks killer comes out of hideing.
1. The start of it all

**Ok guys this is my first three ninjas fic so be nice. No flames, and please read and review.**

**I don't own three ninjas (I'm only saying that because I have to.)**

_**Rocky is 17**_

_**Colt is 16**_

_**Tum tum is 13**_

_**

* * *

**_

_This summer started out like every other summer, with a trip to Grandpas house. We thought it would be just the four of us and some nice quite ninja training ( Ninja training quite.) Well we thought it would just be the four of us but we were wrong._

"Colt, give me back my ding dongs" young Michael Douglass shouted at his older brother.

"Chile out, Tum tum you've got more than enough candy." Jeffrey Douglass said as he stuffed a ding-dong in his mouth.

"Colt's right Tum tum." Samuel the oldest Douglass brother said as he too stole one of his brother's candies and popped in to him mouth.

"Ahhh, mom dad help!" Tum tum shouted.

"Jeffrey, Samuel leave you brother alone." Sam Douglass said as he turned the car off the highway. And on to the dirt road that would lead them to their grandfather's secluded cabin.

"Were all most to your Grandpa's, so try and be goo…….." Sam's words were lost in the site he saw before his eyes.

"Dad?" Rocky asked nervously seeing the stricken look on his fathers face. He fallow his fathers gaze to the source of his fathers distress.

"What's going on" Tum tum asked as he felt the car started slowing.

Rocky elbowed Colt and directed his gaze to what was left of a blue car. It was pretty banged up with all the windows broken and what looked like bullet hole in it.

Sam stopped the car and jumped out and ran toward the blue car. Colt who had jumped out with his father being close to the door wasn't restrained by his mother's shouts of "stay here," like his brothers.

Sam reached the car and looked in though the driver's side broken window. He took a sharp gasp as he saw what was inside. Two bodies, a man and a woman, both dead from gun shots to the head.

"Dad" Colt called catching up with him, he stopped at the site of the car "Woa, is anybody hurt." He asked watching his dad pull out his cell phone.

"Yes" his dad said simply dialing a number, " Jeffrey go back to the car!" Sam said before going into a hurried conversation with the police.

Colt seeing it pointless to arguer with his father while he was on the phone started to back away. He started at the car as he went, it had what looked like bullet holes in it, and then he saw movement in the back seat.

"Dad!" He yelled rushing to the back of the car rapidly getting his fathers attention.

Sam spun around to see his son rushing toward the back of the car. He to looked inside of the car. Inside was a boy, who looked to be about sixteen, with a bad blow to the head but now he was stirring.

"Oh my god, he's alive." Sam yelled motioning for his son to help him get the boy out of the back of the car.

They laid him on the ground as they heard the sound of sirens in the distance.

"Jeffrey stay with him." Sam yelled running to meet the police.

Colt watched his father run, till the boys movements caught his eyes. He opened his eyes staring blankly up at Colt for a moment then the sat bolt up right in a bit of a panic but fell back in pain.

"Where am I? Who are you?" He asked

Colt shocked a bit by the boys question asked "Who me, my name's Colt"

The boy seemed satisfied with this and muttered "Dustin Brooks" before he lost coconsciousness

**Well that's it for chapter one I know it kind of slow to start but it will be better promise. **


	2. Dustin Brooks

**Ok here is Chapter two enjoy.**

**OK guys, listen up I don't own three ninjas.**

**Chapter two: Dustin Brooks**

**

* * *

**

Jessica Douglass closed the door to her boys' room, leaving young Dustin Brooks a sleep in Rocky's bed. She left to go down stairs. There she sat down between her boys and her husband. Sam who was again on his cell phone noticed his wife's presence and told, whoever was on the other line "listen tom, let me call you back" and hung up.

"Well dad" Rocky asked his father "you said you wanted to talk to us."

"Yes" Sam started "your mother and I have got to make a decision, one that will that will effect the whole family. So we thought it only fair, since you're a part of the family that you have a say in this."

"Ok" the three boys said in a voice that said **(I really don't know what your talking about but yea sure go ahead.) "**Shoot**" **Colt said.

"Well, whoever the killers of the Brooks are, they meant business. According to the police reports the Brooks died instantly from gunshots to the head, but I'm guessing that they didn't count on Dustin being there."

"Do you think the killers will try and kill him dad?" Tum tum asked his father.

"I don't know son, but because of that possibility Child Services won't take him, and Witness protection can't do anything to help."

"That bites," sighed Rocky.

"Yes, it does, that's why your father and me came up with the idea of him staying with us for a wile we would be his foster family, just till Witness protection can find a spot for him." Jessica suggested to the boys.

"That's a great idea, I'll be like having another brother." Tum tum said joyfully.

"yea" Colt agreed.

"Plus, there's not safer place than grandpas cabin" Rocky put in.

"Yea, we can teach him ninja" Tum tum said

"Yea, that way he'll be able to defend him self" Colt said

"Ok then I guess it settled." Jessica said as the family broke up.

* * *

Dustin Brooks, age 16 sat in the back seat of his foster grandfathers car, balancing a soccer ball on his knee; his foster brother Jeffrey or Colt as he calls himself watching him.

"So you like soccer I take it." Colt asked Dustin quietly so not to wake Tum tum who was sleeping his head drooping slightly.

"I love it." Dustin said friendly. Satisfied with this answer Colt turned to watch the road. Dustin watched his foster brother, he found it strange, he had know these people a little more than 24 hours yet he felt very comfortable with them. Colt however, was the most puzzling of his foster family. Dustin felt a strong connection with him, but he didn't feel as close to him as he did with Rocky and Tum tum.

"What about you?" Dustin asked Colt.

"What about me" Colt snapped for Tum tum's head had drooped on to his shoulders and he was now drooling on him.

"Do you like soccer?" Dustin asked again just as friendly, but Colt was preoccupied with trying to wake Tum tum who was apparently a very heavy sleeper. So Rocky turned around and answered from the front.

"Soccer no I don't think we've ever played." Rocky said.

"Ever?" Dustin asked in amassment, " No offence but were I come from that's a sin"

"Where's that? Tum tum asked "Doesn't sound like any place I've been."

"Then you've never been to Panama"

"Yes we have, we when there on vacation." Tum tum said.

"NO, not Panama City Florida, Panama the country, dork" Colt said aggravated.

"Shut up spas" Tum tum yelled

"BOYS!" Grandpa Mori shouted.

"Sorry grandpa" Tum tum and Colt chorused.

An uncomfortable moment of silence followed their apology. "So Dustin your from Panama you don't look Spanish" Rocky said breaking the silence.

"I'm not" Dustin replied "I was born here in America ironically close to Panama city."

"Explains the blond hair and the tan" Colt replied causing them to laugh.

The conversation continued this way till they reached the cabin. They all got out, and started what would be a very intrusting summer.

Well that's it, hope you liked it and sorry it took so long. You guys know how it is with school and all.


	3. A Summer at Grandpa’s

**Ok guys, here is the next chapter I hope you like it, and Please Please read and review, even if it's bad. But don't make it too bad. And I just want to say to Jessie13 yes there is a Dustin Brooks in Power rangers Ninja storm plus there is one in Zoey 101. But neither were used in the naming of my charter. He is name after one of my best friends. Who's name just happens to be Dustin Brooks. Just thought I'd clear that up k.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the three ninja movies I just like to write about them. And I don't own any of the charters except Dustin**

**Chapter Three: A Summer at Grandpa's**

**

* * *

**

It was about six o'clock in the morning and the yard in which Dustin practice the art of Ninjetsu (At least two weeks worth) the sun had not yet risen above the horizon, so only a pale light lit the yard.

Dustin's red karate robs billowed with each change in his stance. As he did continued his movements his thoughts dwelled on the past two weeks. Ever morning grandpa would wake all of them up with a different ninja test. Then Rocky, Colt, and Tum tum were sent of to do another test while he taught Dustin the basic of ninja for two hours. Then he would leave Dustin to practices what he had learned while he went of to do, god only knows what to the others for they always come back dirty and bused.

Today however, was a different story. Dustin had woken up to find the cabin empty so he decided to practices for awhile then he was going to play a little soccer. Something he had not had a chance to do in a while. (Not since I started learning ninjetsu.) he thought.

With that he dropped his stance and walked over to the porch where he picked up a towel and wiped his face. He absent-mindedly played with the soccer ball at his feet. Then suddenly a noise caught his attention. He narrowed his eyes starring around the yard.

(There it is again) he thought his eyes now wondering in to the trees, first to the tops then to the lower branches.

Then in flash Dustin kicked the soccer ball accurately at one of the nearest trees. It made contacted with a body. A figure clad in black fell from the lower limbs of the tree with a thud.

Dustin started slowly and cautiously to move toward the fallen body, but he froze at the sound of a twig snapping. Unconsciously he moved in to a defensive stance, his eyes darting around trying to identify this new intruder. He spun slowly around the clearing.

Suddenly Dustin's senses flared up, every never in his body telling him that someone was behind him. Acting on pure instinct Dusting spun around trying to leg sweep his opponent. Who jumped to up to avoid it but Dustin was ready for him. Using the towel that was now around his neck he avoided the punch that was aimed at him by wrapping the towel around the dudes arm. Then with a sharp jerk he spun the dude around and tied him up with the towel. Then he kicked him in the back knocking him to the ground.

Dustin was just about to congratulate himself when he heard a blood chilling "HAI-YA" another guy dressed in black ninja robs swung down for one of the high branches of a tree.

Dustin dived out of the way. As the ninja came swing by him, as Dustin popped up taking his defense stance, but it did little good because the ninja was on him faster than he could pull up his stance. He managed to get a couple of hit off Dustin before his soccer training kicked in and he started to doge the attacks, but by now he wasn't scared anymore. Now he was annoyed.

"And your so post to be who?" Dustin asked sarcastically, but the only answer he got was spin kick aimed at his face. Dustin dogged the kick and tried to aim a punch at the ninja who blocked. Then grabbing Dustin's arm and flung him across the yard. Where the hanging flowerpots where.

After recovering from the fall, Dustin took in his surroundings and got an idea. He jumped to his feet a smirk on his face. He motioned for the ninja to come at him.

"come on" he said.

The ninja start to run at him ( he took the bait) he jumped aiming a flying kick at Dustin who grabbed one of the hanging pots and moved it so that he ninja's leg got tangled up in it.

Now was the easy part, Dustin was ready to deliver the final blow but suddenly a sharp pain hit Dustin in the chest as the ninja used the momentum to strengthen his kick. Dustin hit the ground for the second time in the last ten minutes.

The ninja manure his way out of Dustin's trap so that he was on top of Dustin he pulled his fist back ready to bash Dustin's brains out. Dustin closed his eyes bracing himself. But it did not come. He opened his eyes and saw the ninja still with his fist cranked back but he slowly move that fist to the cloth that covered his face.

"Colt" Dustin asked in disbelief.

**Well that's all folks hope you liked it. If you do like it Please read and Review. If you don't well Read and Review anyways just to be nice.**


End file.
